cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kev11sky
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Bobogoobo (Talk) 10:05, 16 June 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Kern Because Kern is under my roleplaying rights (under your permission), I will need to alter the page's contents greatly to fit with my current RP situation in the Post-Dissolution Sphere. If you have comments, questions, or objections during my modifications (which will not happen quite yet), I will happily abide. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:00, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help request In general, pages are not protected from editing unless there is a reason to do so, such as continual vandalism, as the wiki is a community effort. Any vandalism is usually quickly noticed and reverted by the admin team or other editors. I hope this answers your question, feel free to ask me if you have further questions. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 15:45, Monday, 12 March 2012 ( ) Regarding Your Question Unfortunately, I no longer partake in editing this wiki. Instead, me and much of the PDS community has relocated to this new wiki and site. There we have completely rebooted our history so the articles here are irrelevant and obsolete. I plan on requesting for all my pages and files to be deleted soon (not yet though). As for the roleplay interest and the continuation of Kern, I'm afraid you'll need to go through the system (the PDS site) and you and I would need to collaborate on it. I'm glad to see you again and to see that you are interested in roleplaying with us. ^_^ [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 02:40, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Notice of discussion at CN:PUMP Hey , I just wanted to drop by and let you know that I started a discussion at the Village Pump about Alliances with multiple incarnations and the default alliance name. — RogalDorn 22:33, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Talkback I've replied to your message on my talk page. Thanks! [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 18:03, Thursday, 11 July 2019 ( )